


Ever At Your Side

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but only the very end of the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: It is taken at the scene at the end of Episode Prompto. So if you haven't played the DLC read at your own risk. It doesn't really spoil too much of the game but the very end with the cute Promptis moment. :D There is a song that goes with it Beautiful by EXO it pairs well with the scene.





	Ever At Your Side

”I’m going to make this world a better place. You with me?” Noctis asked his best friend who was standing behind him.

Noctis knew he wouldn’t even have to turn to see the look on Prompto’s face, he knew the man well and knew that stunning smile was being given. That damn hopeful smile.  


“Uhuh. Ever at your side.” Prompto said cheerfully, the hopefulness in his voice loud in clear in the bunker, fingers gripping on the bar above his head lightly as he stared at the man before him.   


_-’All of your words become wind and spin around me’-_   


Turning around at the clear tone Prompto gives him, after all the went through he isn’t yelling at him denying him, telling him to fuck off. He is standing beside him - with a smile on his face. Noctis was sure that with all he had done that would have been the last straw with the Gunner. His heart was pounding in chest, that vow to be at his side brought such a sense of relief to Noctis. To having someone who was not ordered to be at his side wanting to be at his side meant more than anything. He truly felt like he was important when Prompto praised him.   


Standing up rubbing his sweaty palms on his suit Noctis turned to face Prompto, it pained him some to see the bruises and cuts on that beautiful freckled face. Noctis wanted to wipe away the tears that Prompto had shed, to clean off the dirt and blood to kiss those wounds of his. To reassure him that he is indeed, human and someone very important.   


Prompto walked over to Noctis standing just inches away from him, Noctis didn’t realize how much he was to miss Prompto. He was so use to having Prompto with him at all times never getting bored of his cheerful sunshine attitude or his calming presence. There was something different about the look in Prompto’s eyes as he looked at Noctis, midnight blues and light blues staring at each other.   


_-’ Your tickling whispers tear everything up like a whirlwind’-_   


"Noctis I will always be there for you even when the world comes crumbling down.” Prompto whispered softly his breath fanning against Noctis’ face.   


“Even after what happened? What I did to you?” Noctis choked out, the fear of it all rushing to the surface he felt like he was a failure.   


“Yes even after that. It would take more than knocking me off a train to make me hate you Noct.” Prompto laughed reaching out a hand brushing a few strands of hair out of Noctis’ face, fingers capturing the tears that had fallen from the Prince’s eyes.   


_-’My heart can’t settle down’-_

“Prompto you are. . .” Noctis said his voice cracking some as the tears started to fall down his face, freely his heart was still beating like mad as the blond got closer to him only centimeters away from him now.   


Prompto would surely know that his heart is beating like mad and that he was a fool to be crying like this in front of him. But his emotions were getting the better of him, making him feel weak and vulnerable in front of this man he admired so much. Loved so much. Reaching up Noctis cupped the side of Prompto’s face a thumb brushing off some of the grime and blood.   


_-’When my name touched your lips’-_   


Prompto closed his eyes sighing leaning into Noctis’ touch, “Noct. . .”   


Noctis’ breath hitched in his chest as the way Prompto said his name made his heart suddenly calm, his heart feel complete. It was as if Prompto felt the same way as he did. Midnight blue eyes opened wide staring at Prompto as the man before him opened those stunning baby blues back up, it was as if a magnetic force was pulling them closer. Noses brushing against each other, Prompto let out a slight chuckle as his thin lips curled up into a smile.   


Noctis kissed Prompto just briefly at first as if testing the waters, if this is what truly going on. That if it was real. The little gasp that Prompto made, caused Noctis to worry to panic was this wrong? Did he not want this? Not want it like Noctis did? Panicking the young Prince pulled back, staring into his eyes with baited breath.   


“What is stopping you, Noct?” Prompto said leaning close again capturing Noctis’ lips in a full on passionate kiss that sent the Prince reeling.   


Noctis was stunned and pleased, grabbing a hold of Prompto’s hips he pulled the man closer to him returning the kiss, hungry and passionate. Prompto moaned into the kiss, pressing his body against Noctis’, the Prince slide it his tongue massaging over the others. Prompto laced his fingers in the thick dark hair of Noctis’ tugging on it causing the Prince to jerk hands gripping the narrow hips tightly as Prompto tangled his tongue against the other.   
  
_-’I used to be meaningless but now I’m special’-_  


“I love you.” They both gasp out as they surfaced for breath.


End file.
